Change your mind
Selena, in place for her mother. awakens on the floor of the Prison Tower after being imprisoned with Imelda. She groans then looks up at the high window. Selena: Oh yeah! prison. She turns around as the door can be heard opening. Blue Diamond emerges, immediately beginning to berate Selena. Blue: I cannot believe you! Making a scene like that! Selena: We weren't trying to make a scene! We were just... dancing...? she looks around for Imelda, but she is nowhere to be found in the room. Selena: Imelda? what have you done my sister?! Blue: What have I done?! What have you done?! You're the one that wanted to keep those organics from the Kyanite colony. I'm just the fool that let you. Selena had no idea what she was talking about! Selena: Que? Blue: Now your little pets are chasing the Goldies up and down the halls. What were you thinking -- letting them loose in the ballroom? They could be anywhere. A multi-colored, whimsical caterpillar-like organic creature appears from Blue Diamond's hair. It babbles happily before Blue notices, screams, and smacks it across the room. It faceplants against the wall. Blue: Red! The creature lands in Selena's arms. Blue groans and rubs the spot where the creature touched her face. Blue: Ugh. Please. Just get rid of it. With a concerned look on her face, Selena walks over to the wall where she lets the creature escape through a crevice. Blue turns to look out the window as she sighs, then speaks. Blue: Red...... white is very unhappy with you. If this keeps up, she's going to take away your Gold. She looks like red, but still has her voice Selena: I know. I'm sorry. As the tear hits the ground, we hear a surprised noise from Selena, surprised to be seeing Red's body where she should be. The screen shifts between various shades of Red and Blue can be heard in the background ethereally. Blue: Why did you that, Red? Selena is now in a strange red void and gasps when she notices her own body is back. Silhouettes of gems akin to those seen in The Answer and other flashback sequences appear in a dark purple in front of her. Their eyes glow red as they surround her and ghostlike, unintelligible whispers are heard. They disappear beneath view, and suddenly Selena sees Yellow and Blue Diamond with surprised, angry looks on their faces, motionless. the twins, Goldie and her parents appear frightened behind Selena and are poofed by an unknown source. Selena shouts and then sees Imelda appear and get poofed as well. A clip of Yellow, White, and Blue Diamond extending their hands to emit the Corrupting Light from Your Mother and Mine is shown. Selena raises her hands as a Red glow illuminates her. Selena: No, Stop! From Selena's perspective, a great glow can be seen. As her hands attempt to shield her face, they rapidly cycle between the forms of Red Dimoand, Her mother and Selena. As this happens, we see Selena look confused at her changing appearance. It gets faster and begins to pain her, as she screams. Then a cropped clip of White Diamond's eyes opening from Legs from Here to Homeworld is seen. Selena awakens, now back in reality, with a start and sweat on her face. she is herself again and notices Imelda sleeping beside her. Selena: Imelda, you're here! Imelda: Yeah. Can't exactly leave...What's wrong? Selena: a weird dream! Imelda looks up at the window, catching the attention of Selena before an event strikingly similar to the very beginning of the episode occurs. Selena turns around as the door can be heard opening. Blue Diamond emerges, immediately beginning to berate Selena. Blue: I cannot believe you -- making a scene like that! Selena: Whoa -- Deja blue. Imelda: We didn't mean any harm! I asked Selena to dance. she didn't want to. Blue: What do you know about this, human? Selena: Hey! you leave my sister out of this! Blue, you gotta let us out of here. We're gonna starve! Blue: "Starve?" What is this? Another made-up problem? Another trick, so I'll cave and let you out? Well, not this time. You're not leaving this tower until you apologize for fusing at the ball! Selena: For the last time, I'm not Red! Imelda: Selena! Selena: What? I'm not sorry! she knows I'm right and I'm not Red! where's our family?! Blue: With yellow! We finally have you back... and you're worse than ever! she lets out blue energy causing Selena to cry Imelda: Sis! Selena: It's ok, I'm not even sad. Imelda: But you're dehydrated! Selena: Blue, Imelda and I fuse all the time. It's normal and fine. Blue is visibly uncomfortable at this point and squirms as Selena speaks, holding her hands to her face. Blue: Agh! In what universe could that possibly be fine?! Selena: This universe! I fuse with my family all the time, too. Blue, you gotta tell me where their gems are. They didn't do anything wrong! Blue: Oh, red! Your time on Earth has warped your sense of right and wrong! Blue Diamond quickly becomes angered again as Selena speck! Selena: Yeah, maybe it has. Maybe My mama told you guys were right to lock her in here when she messed stuff up. But I know what it's like to have a loving family. And we don't do stuff like this to each other. My family understands that I'm Selena, and we supported each other no matter what. And you guys poofed 'em for sticking up for me. That isn't normal. Blue: That's enough!! Selena grunts as she is knocked a good distance backward. On her hands and knees, she notices more tears flow from her face. she speaks as she touches them. Selena: This isn't normal. Imelda: How many times did you lock her in here? How many times did you make her cry?! Selena: Imelda! Imelda: Come on, sis! this could be a reason why Mama is sad most of the time. Blue: defensive I didn't, I... Blue realizes her abuse and stands back before falling against the wall by the window. Her expression changes as she gasps and tears well in her eyes once more. She dissipates the blue aura. Her hair is slightly disheveled as it is pushed against the wall. Blue: And I'm doing it again... aren't I? Blue Diamond leans further down the wall, closing her eyes as tears flow. Selena and Imelda looked at each other. Selena jumps up to the window to speak eye to eye with Blue. Blue: And this is why She left... isn't it? Blue and Selena look at each other. Tears fall her face not because of Blue's power but instead of her own emotion. Blue stands and wipes the tears clean from her face. She looks away as she talks. Blue: And she was right to leave. I always thought that she was failing this world. But if she was happier on Earth, maybe this world was... failing her. We never should have brought you or your "mother" back here. Most of Your "family" are bubbled. Let's get you all back in your legs... and back home. Blue picks up Selena and Imelda and raises them to her face. The door to Red's Dimoand room, seeing hector, Coco, Victoria, Ernesto. Selena: Guys! Coco: Mama, tia! Blue puts them down. they run to their family and hug them. Selena: We missed you guys so much! we need some food! Hector: Here Imelda and Selena: Yes! Blue Diamond looks on with a disgusted expression as they chow down. Candy bar wrappers and chip bags are strewn about the room as the Pebbles emerge to see the commotion. Selena and Imelda lie down. Selena: So good! Ok, now to get the rest! Imelda: yea! are you gonna change your clothes, Selena? Selena: Nah! keeping this on and leaving with it on, too! Imelda: ok, Goodbye, Pebbles. Wish us luck. The pebbles look up at Imelda and wave. Selena: I'm Ready! let's go, we're got family to save! Blue Picks the family up in her arms and Carriers them to yellow. Blue Diamond walks steadily towards Yellow Diamond's throne room, hiding them in her hands. A pair of Topaz guards are surprised to see Blue Diamond but open the door. As Blue Diamond enters, countless yellow bubbles can be seen floating about containing Gem Shards and Cluster Gems, most yellow in color themselves. The room is dark initially, but as the lights turn on and Blue sets them down. Yellow Diamond appears angry upon her throne, the rest of Selena's family is in a bubble. Yellow: what are you doing? Selena: We're taking back my family! Yellow Diamond closes her eyes as she looks up from Steven to readdress Blue. Yellow: ¿Qué estás Haciendo?, Blue? take Red back to the tower. Blue: that's not red. that's her daughter and her name is "Sonta". After Blue exchanges, a friendly glance with Selena(Sonta) Yellow slams her hand so forcefully against her throne that it cracks. She stands up and assumes an angered stance as she speaks. Yellow: What are you talking about?! You can't keep bending the rules for her, Blue. She has to set an example, and we have to set an example. If we bend the rules for her, we have to bend them for everyone! Imelda: Well, maybe you should! Angered, but still ignoring them. She looks blue. Yellow: Take them back to the tower, now! Or I'll do it myself Yellow Diamond reaches out to grab Selena and Imelda, but Blue Diamond slaps her hand away. Yellow is incredulous. Blue Diamond gasps as if she surprised herself, then throws an energy blast at Yellow as Selena and Imelda look on. Yellow Diamond is knocked back into the wall, making marks in the ground where her feet drag. Yellow angrily growls and sprints towards Blue, engaging in combat. Coco: Now's your chance to get them! Hurry! Selena and Imelda narrowly avoid being crushed by Yellow's shoe as they jump up to the rest of the famila. but Yellow Diamond notices and tries to grab them. Selena creates a bubble around the gems, Imelda and herself, leading Yellow to grab the larger bubble. Blue reaches up to grab her hand. The diamonds enter into a stalemate as they stare each other down. Yellow: When we thought Red was shattered. when she abandoned us, I alone was there for you, and you would use your power against me?! Yellow Diamond grabs Blue and pushes her through the wall, causing stone debris to fall. All fall onto a platform below, and Selena's bubble pops after bouncing several times to break their fall. Yellow's bubble around the poofed and breaks. Selena and the family-run over, anxious for them to reform. Imelda: they're free! Selena: nervously Come on, guys. You've not bubbled anymore. You can come out. Rosa: Are they ok? Both turns as stomping are heard. Blue and Yellow are preparing to fight again. Yellow: You'd hurt a fellow Diamond?! Blue: Didn't we hurt Red? She was suffering in silence for ages -- just like our Gems -- just like me! And I know you're suffering in silence, too. Yellow is caught off guard and her angry facade wavers. She looks down, almost ashamed, then clasps her fist. Yellow Diamond uses her lightning power on Blue, causing her to begin to destabilize and scream. As Blue Diamond cries in anguish, trying to remain together, Yellow is torn, betrayed, and disappointed with a unique expression on her face. Selena: Stop! she pulls out a shield and chucks it towards Yellow Diamond's hand, disrupting her concentration. Yellow is surprised and glares at Selena. Selena: You don't have to do this! Yellow: Yes, i do! This is what White Diamond expects of all of us. From a thin flake of mica to the deepest, hardest stone, we all must make sacrifices for the sake of our perfect empire. Imelda couldn't take it anymore, she yelled at Yellow. Imelda: Does this look perfect to you? There is a pause as the ruined exterior of Yellow's throne room is seen, as well as Blue sizzling from the attack Yellow just did. Selena: My dad said, if everything in the land of the dead was perfect, there would be nothing for me to fix Yellow: And that means... what? Imelda: It means if you try and make this empire perfect -- if you just wipe away everything you see as flawed -- you lose all the things that make you happy -- like your family or Red. Yellow Diamond falls to the ground, crying, in an uncharacteristic emotional breakdown. Yellow: Blue, Deja de usar tus poderes en mí Blue: I'm not. Blue Diamond walks over and comforts Yellow as she continues to cry. Imelda: Selena, Come on, Let's grab them and go. Yellow: composed They'll be out for a good while. They took a direct hit from me. Blue: Yellow, we've got to get them out of here-- before White finds out about any of this. Yellow: Right. Quickly. Your legs are this way. Selena laughs while she runs. Imelda: What's funny, sis? Selena: it's just......I'll have to tell you later. Yellow walks toward Red's ship. as Blue and the Riveras looks down and speaks to the gems in her arms. Selena: No se preocupen chicos. Te llevaré a casa a salvo. Imelda: Even if we have to escape now, we'll find some way to heal the corrupted Gems. We can come back to her. W-we'll still have the legs. Selena: Hopellufy they rush towards the ship between Yellow and Blue but are intercepted by White Goldie who appears in a bubble. W.G: you're not going anywhere. White's ship starts to move towards the gems, and lands on top of Red's ship, forming a giant body without arms. The giant face of the ship appears ominously above the gems. W.G: GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS!!! Blue: Uh... which rooms should we go to? Yellow: Blue, don't make her any angrier than she already is. Selena: We're dead! Looks like this just turned into a face-off. The eyelids of White's ship begin to open to reveal an unsettling pair of eyes that look down at Selena. She speaks desperately as she begins to tear up. Selena: Mom, guys, anyone? I think we're really in trouble. A light appears in the sky, almost appearing like a shooting star. Selena points, yelling at the apparition. Selena: What the heck is that?! Blue and Yellow's arm ships come flying through the air and punch White's Ship in the face. Imelda: Yellow, Blue!-- did you have a hand in this? Blue: No way. White, that wasn't us! we swear! Imelda: Then, who is it? Coco: Who's care? Knock her out! The arms square up against the legs and torso and uppercut White's ship into the air, crashing into some buildings far behind them. Yellow: Who's responsible for this? Yellow's ship descends from above and opens its palm. A yellow bubble appears, revealing Tia Mona, who answered Selena's call for help from Escapism. Mona: I always wanted to punch a diamond! Hahaha! Imelda and Selena: Tia! Selena: You came! Mona: Heck, yea we did! Imelda: We? Blue's ship lands as Mona speaks. Easton and Isabel come out. reform a blue bubble in dramatic poses to reveal their new forms after being poofed during the events of Reunited. Easton: You thought we wouldn't be here at a time like this? Selena: Primos! Isabel: Oh, man that was great! Easton: i know, right?! we even fixed the ships! The ships are patched with silver areas where they sustained damage after being destroyed by The Cluster and the Riveras in Reunited. The thumb falls off Yellow's ship to comedic effect. Easton: Um.....who need thumbs? White Goldie quickly speaks to redirect the attention of the group, floating on a bubble above them. W.G: Very cute. Glad to see we're having fun. However, White Diamond has certain issues with your conduct that will need to be addressed before we move forward. Yellow: Selena, you and your family use one of our ships to get home! Blue: Yes. You have another chance. Take my arm. Fly to Earth. Yellow and I will keep White distracted. Don't worry, Sonta. we understand now. Selena: No. No, I won't go. Red ran away from you, My mother, La Muerte. she started a war with you. But I don't want to run. I don't want to fight. I just want to talk. We've come so far just to get White Diamond's attention, and now we finally have it. If we can fix our family, we can fix everything! Imelda: How? to fix it, we'd have to admit that it's broken. Yellow: She'll never want to hear it. Selena: But's it true Imelda: When our mom came back, it was hard for us to change our family. she wanted to be a mom, but she didn't know how to till she got used to it and learned that we are now adults. Blue: What do you say Yellow? Do you think White might listen to us for a change? Yellow: It's worth a try. Lend me a hand, will you Blue? Blue: chuckles Okay. Yellow and Blue reach out their arms towards their respective ships and have them mimic their movement. Both arms pass over and behind Blue and Yellow, both turning around to continue controlling their ships. White Diamond attempts to fend off the two arms grasping at her ship by kicking but is unable to stop Yellow and Blue from subduing her ship and attaching each arm to the torso, creating a complete body ship. Yellow: Sonta, take a knee Selena: Okay. White, please. All we want you to do is listen! Selena rushes forward between the diamonds and kneels, causing the legs under her control to mimic her movement and assist the diamonds in attaching the giant ship arms, as White is no longer able to kick with the legs. Yellow: That's it, Sonta. Come on, Blue As the arms finally attach, glowing energy courses down the veinlike structures along the exterior of the ship, making them glow. Yellow and Blue lower the hands to the surface all are standing on. Selena: OK, we can do this! All step up onto the hands and then are raised to the face of the ship-to address white. Selena: Hey, White, I know I was in there with you for a second, but I barely got to talk to you at all. There are so many Gems that are hurting right now. Even Blue and Yellow are hurting. You should hear what they have to say. Selena smiles at Blue and Yellow but they both look nervous and sweaty. Blue whimpers. She walks up to Yellow's shoe and touches her heel. Yellow walks forward and gazes at the giant, unblinking ship face. She struggles to get her words out. Yellow: We... W -- we... We need to talk! About us. I've conquered so many worlds for the sake of the empire. I do everything you ask, and I do it all perfectly. But your very high standards put us all under a lot of pressure. A Gem could crack under so much pressure. We Diamonds may be hard, but we're also brittle. Blue steps forwards to comfort Yellow and stand in solidarity. She begins to speak. Blue: White, we used to be close. Don't you remember? When Red would make us laugh -- all those silly things she did for no reason. There was a reason. She wanted us to be happy together. But we weren't, and we're still not. I know my purpose isn't to be happy, but I find it harder and harder to enforce your rules when they make me miserable. When they make us all miserable. Yellow and Blue are opening up emotionally to White and appear to be in a vulnerable state, hoping to have a family discussion. All of the Riveras look on from behind. Selena: White, please. Why don't you let us all into your head? We could come up with a plan to help everyone. You could start by helping Yellow and Blue. Yellow and Blue smile as Selena gestures over to them. After a short pause, the eyes of the ship begin to glow white. A beam of white energy erupts from each eye and hits Yellow and Blue. They scream in agony as their gems are stripped of all color, followed by their physical forms. They struggle hopelessly until their entire forms are devoid of color, then go limp above the waist and stop moving. Their limbs begin to move unnaturally as they assume the same position White Diamond and White Goldie have held in all their appearances to this point, both arms lightly extended to either side palms up. Unnatural smiles shine on their faces. Selena: What the-?! Guys?! they didn't listen to her, A giant white bubble appears and encapsulates Blue and Yellow, dipping in the Yellow hand they were standing on and both disappear, presumably into the ship. The hands begin to jolt just as this happens. Isabel: We gotta go! The hands drop all remaining upon them. Isabel extends her water wings and carries the family, while Easton stands atop her levitating trash can lid and Imelda grabs its handle. Selena, meanwhile, plummets into an abyss below with the poofed gems. Imelda: Selena! Selena: on it! The gems tumble through the air as Selena desperately grabs for them. Various red tubes and structures block the way that she dodges, then slides down a red spiraling tube upon her shield around the falling gems. Selena can catch Xibalba's gem. Selena: Ok, Papa. please get out! look, if you're in there because of me being mad at you for a long time, i don't care anymore! i love you, i always have no matter what! Selena begins to cry as she speaks, holding her father's gem close to her chest, losing hope that she can save everyone. Suddenly, Selena begins to glow, and with a puff of smoke, Selena and Xibabla fuse and Smoky Quartz appears. They begin to speak almost as if he was ready to say something when she reformed. Smokey: Don't worry. I'm here for -- Uh... What just happened? Mmm... Holy smokes! I'm Smoky! Selena, you beautiful genius. Did you pull your father out of his gem to fuse? Smoky notices Goldie falling some distance away and gasps. Smokey: Goldie! gotta throw selena... As they speak, Smokey appears to pull their own body in half, separating Selena from the newly reformed Xibabla, and catapulting Selena towards Goldie. Xibalba looks on triumphantly. Selena regains her composure and flips to face Goldie, dramatically vaulting through the air in almost ballet dance. Selena reaches Goldie and grabs her gem. Selena: Come on, Gold! dance with me! Selena spins in the air. dancing with Goldie's gem as she suddenly begins to glow. The screen turns white and then what looks like Selena's shield is obscuring most of the screen. We then see that it is a Parasol, the weapon of Goldie Quartz 2.0, the fusion between Selena and Goldie. Goldie Quartz floats gracefully and flamboyantly through the air, descending slowly thanks to their parasol. G.Q: Well, what do you know? It's Goldie Quartz 2.0. Now, this is a fine mess we're in. That won't do. Riding the parasol like a broomstick, the end of the parasol begins to glow before rapidly propelling Goldie Quartz downward, leaving a rainbow trail in its wake. Goldie Quartz swiftly reaches for La Muerte and the twins and scoops them up with one hand, then reaching the ground, still sitting on their parasol. As she speaks, they hop off of the parasol and spin it around before tossing it against her shoulder. Xibalba lands on the end of the parasol as Goldie Quartz glances back at her. gleefully, he is the 'one bird' and them being the three stones. Goldie Quartz then splits back into Selena and Goldie as Xibalba changes back into his humanoid form. Xibalba: Wow! Nice form, Amiga. Goldie: Oh, Chuckles thank you. I'm particularly excited about the jacket. She gets a look of sudden realization on her face and yells excitedly, running over to hug Selena. Goldie: Selena, we fused! the family comes down. Imelda: you guys ok? Selena: Almost, Mom, guys. we're up against a giant robot. We need your help. Please come out. I'm here! I love you! She hugs her brothers. All others stand back in awe as Selena begins to glow and the fusion of Selena and the twins takes a fiery form, casting a light on all surrounding. Before we can see precisely what the fusion looks like, the giant red foot of White's ship comes down upon the group. The foot begins to shudder, creak, and groan, as a force below is pushing it up. All gems are unharmed beneath the foot as the orange, fiery, four-armed fusion of Selena and the twins, Sunstone, lifts it. Sunstone: Awwwwwwwwwww yeah! You better step off! As Sunstone shouts yeah, she lifts the foot entirely above her head and we can see her smaller bottom arms casting peace symbols. She tosses the foot fully away on the second sentence, slightly unbalancing the ship for a moment. Sunstone dusts off her upper hands confidently. Sunstone: Chillax, my dudes. Your rockin' pal Sunstone is holdin' it down. Imelda: Sunstone, what are we gonna do? White Diamond's never going to listen, and she's never going to let us leave. Sunstone: If she won't listen, we'll make her listen. I know she's in there. We'll bust into her head and change her mind. Sunstone suddenly yanks Imelda and her father onto their shoulders and sprints towards the giant pink foot of the ship. Sunstone grunts as she climbs up the giant Redleg, spouting inspirational quotes as they do so. The ships spring to action, activating its arms, drawing back and swatting Sunstone as they shout, Sunstone: Oh, no! Wah! Owwwwwww! Sunstone is flung into the distance wailing and splits into Selena and the twins as they hit the ground. La Muerte comes out of her gem. Selena: Mom! She runs up to her and hugs. La Muerte: What happened? Imelda: We'll tell you later, right now, we need to get into white's head. Oscar: But our fusions aren't working Feplies: we need to be bigger! Selena: Then, let's fuse! All six of us. It's the only way we're gonna get up to her head. they agreed. La Muerte: Then it's decided. It's time to form Obsidian. All back away to give some space for each one of them to perform their fusion dance. The four land in the shape of pyramid shape and a planking La Muerte on Xibabla's hands. All six of them spiral in a pentagon shape before taking form. The result is the massive, molten fusion Obsidian debuting with a guttural cry for battle. Obsidian begins to climb up the antagonizing Diamond Mech as it attempts to swat the fusion away. Obsidian can dodge these attacks. The group leaves Obsidian to reach the top, but not without a final swipe from the Diamond Mech to knock Isabel and Easton out of the skies. Just as she says this, Obsidian summons the weapons of the fusion's Gems and combines them into a handle. This handle is inserted into the magma of Obsidian's upper mouth, forging a fiery greatsword for Obsidian to wield. Obsidian swings against the approaching hands, slicing them apart. Obsidian plunges her greatsword into the Diamond Mech and uses it as a platform to leap to the Mech's face. The Diamond Mech attempts to smash Obsidian with its face into a nearby Homeworld structure, and the four-component gems infuse, desperately clinging to the ship's face as it pulls back from the building. Everyone climbs their way up to enter the eye, Selena leaping into Xibabla's arm just as the mech hits the structure a second time. Again, Easton is out of the way and unharmed on its chest. The six that made it slide into White Diamond's chamber. The group enters the room with White Diamond, who is still in the same pose seen in Legs from Here to Homeworld and is flanked on either side by the possessed Yellow and Blue Diamond. All act and speak in unison, in White Diamond's voice. Selena: White diamond white: Oh, Starlight, what are you doing crawling in here? You want your legs back? You want your planet back? Surely, you can understand why I can't let you leave. Look what you did to yourself last time. Selena: White, my name is selena Rivera, I'm here to- As Selena approaches White Diamond, White Goldie suddenly descends from above to block her path, startling her backward. White Gold now speaks with White as well. White: My, my. We've been causing quite a scene, haven't we? Imelda: What have you done to them?! They're -- As one, White and the possessed gems draw a finger to their lips and shush Selena. white: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! White Diamond regards the Diamonds flanking her. They mirror every gesture she makes. White: Poor Yellow. Her impurities absorb all the blue in her light. She's so strong... but so weak when it comes to Blue. Ah, and Blue -- her impurities soak up all of the warmth in her spectrum. She thinks she needs you, Pink. As for me, I'm certain I don't need you. After all, I'm every color of the light. Wistfully But you're a part of me. The part I always have to repress. Selena: what the-?! Imelda: Sis, what is she even talking about? This is nonsense. White: Chuckling Oh. Hello there. Your new friends are so funny. Is that what they're supposed to be? Funny? White Diamond blinks her eyes, and when they open they glow white as she shoots a beam of light at the twin. they yell as it is raised into the air and their gems turn gray. Oscar: Hey, White dirtwad! Pants That all you got?! ... Huh? their gems turn gray. just as the rest of her form loses its color as well, much like Yellow and Blue Diamond not long ago. they collapse as each one of them loses all color. La Muerte: Leave them alone! White Diamond continues her assault of the mind, with La Muerte and goldie next to fall under White Diamond's beams of light. Xibalba: Stop! To no avail, he was swiftly converted as well. All in the room except Selena and Imelda are under White Diamond's control. they were horrified. White: It's a pity, the way you bring out the worst in others. See how you've encouraged their deficiencies? It's written all over their gems: insecure, dependent, obsessed. Selena: No, please, guys! She falls to her knees and tries to help them. White: Please stop helping them. You'll only make things worse. That's what you do. I make things better. Here... La Muerte(In white's voice): Oh, thank you, White Diamond, I feel excellent now. the others did and said the same thing. White: There we are! I've removed their flaws! Now there is nothing to hinder my white light from sparking through them. I'd rather not spread my uninhibited self so thin, you know, but you've made it necessary. Now, the impurities you've encouraged in them are gone. Now, they are brilliant! Now, they are perfect! Now... they are me! Imelda: You're wrong. Please, just listen to me! My friends don't need to be fixed! They're fine the way they are, flaws and all! White: Red, who is this? she doesn't have a gem. Selena: She's my sister! And she's perfect the way she is! White: There you go again. Do you understand why you defend their flaws? I know why, Red. You like surrounding yourself with inferior Gems. Imelda: Sis, don't listen to her. Oscar grabs her by the arm. Imelda: Hi, Let me go! White: smugly You enable their terrible behavior so you can be the best of the worst. Selena: That's not true! And, even if it is -- even if it was, y-you're talking about my mom. You're not talking about me! White: Your mom? Nonsense, you're red diamond. you always are and were, no matter what form you take. These worthless Gems weren't enough, were they? See how you surround yourself with lower life forms? You've smothered yourself in them. It feels good, doesn't it, Red? Dulling your power, hiding your face, blaming everything on someone else. You became "La Muerte" to deceive your pathetic friends. And now, you've improved on that because you're even deceiving yourself. Selena wanted to cry her eyes out Selena: you're wrong! I'm not my mom. White: But don't you know things about her that you couldn't possibly know? Selena: I-I've just been connecting with her. My powers, they -- they help me connect to others. I-I'm not her. I'm just... feeling her feelings... White: Isn't it obvious? Even though you've embedded yourself in that human child, your light can't help shining through. You know you're in there. You've known it all along. Stop cowering inside your gem. You can hide from yourself, but you can't hide from me, Red. Imelda: Don't listen to her, sis! she's trying to mess with you! White Diamond reaches out, picking selena up with two fingers away from her family. An ominously slow close-up to the two Selena and White Diamond. Selena is speechless, unable to speak. White Diamond peers with wide eyes and reaches towards Selena with a deranged grin as he struggles in vain to escape. White: Now, Starlight... This has gone on long enough. White Diamond pinches Selena's gem with two enormous fingernails. White: It's time to come out, hon Imelda: No!!!!!!! White Diamond tugs at Selena's gem, proceeding to remove it from her belly. Imelda looks on tearfully. she gets free from her brother and runs to selena. Selena's gem has been taken out. Everything goes black, and two perspectives are presented as Imelda's speech grows increasingly clearer, as if Selena is just waking up. A deep heartbeat-like thudding is heard, accompanied by a high-pitched humming, both of which fade away as the scene plays out Imelda: Sis, wake up! please! Selena looks under her shirt. but her gem is gone. Selena: Sis, where's my- Selena's gem begins to take form in White's fingers, its view on the left half of the screen, cycling through its previous forms as Red Diamond, her mother and last her. entirely in shades of Red. Everyone is surprised. Both Selena's look at each other as Human Selena attempts to walk to her gem form but keels over. she appears deathly ill without her gem. Imelda: Sis! Upon hearing Selena's name. her gem form comes to attention. Selena: No. Sobbing Please, I -- I need -- I need it -- white: What is this? Where is Red? Gem Form: She's here, but gone at the same time. White: what did you say? Answer me! G.F: She's gone!!!!!!! The shout from Selena's Gem shakes the entire room, leaving a crater around itself and a series of cracks up to the steps where White Diamond and the riveras are standing, causing all to stumble. It turns its head back to stare at Selena and walks slowly over where the floor once was above the crater towards her. Selena is crying out to the gem as it approaches. White: Where do you think you're going?! Selena: Help! Imelda helps selena get to her gem and walks. Imelda: Hold on. White: Don't you dare take one more step! the form keeps walking like she didn't hear what white said. White: That's enough! Midway through the word "enough", White Diamond strikes red Selena with a beam of light from her eyes in a split second. Somehow, the gem reflects White's attack in time with a strange, polygonal Red shield. White: ah, you little..... Taken aback, White attacks again, but it is reflected once more. White: Agh! Don't you raise your shield at me! I only want you to be yourself! If you can't do that, I'll do it...For! You! In her frustration, the eyes of every one of White's controlled gems and herself glow then attack Steven from all angles simultaneously. The gem reflects it all, creating a shockwave that knocks them all to the ground, causing White Diamond to shout. Selena: No, stop! you're hurting them! Imelda gives selena to the form. Imelda: Here. Imelda lets Selena and her gem reunite. The two break into a teary-eyed and joyful dance. The gem form of Selena smiles and laughs as this happens, the first sign of any emotion. White: What are you doing? Red! Why are you laughing? Selena and her gem continue to cheer and move joyfully even as White stares from a prone position, her face mere feet from where they stand. The two parts of Selena fuse back together. Imelda: Sis! Imelda runs up and hugs her. Imelda: Are you back together? Are you? Selena: Yeah! Yeah, I'm me! I've always been to me... White: a tantrum No! You are Red Diamond! That is Red Diamond's gem! You do not look like this! You do not sound like this! You are not half-human, you're just... a-acting like a child! Selena: You know what, Imelda? I always wanted to say this, I'm Red's child, What's your excuse? Imelda covered her mouth from laughing. White Diamond now is seemingly embarrassed, causing a red blush. This red spreads to all that she controls, including the face of the Diamond Mech. White: What's happening? What is this? What's wrong with them? They're turning... Red! I don't understand... I'm in control, I... Gasps Something's wrong... with me! No! As she struggles with this new realization, White Diamond removes control over all the gray gems. They regain their color and collapse. Selena and Imelda turn around to see her family free from white's spell. Imelda and Selena: Guys! they run up to them and hug each one of them. Goldie was on the floor. Goldie: What happened? Imelda: I think Selena got thought to her and embarrassed her for life! the rest of the Rivera came thought White's eye(on her ship) Hector: Liston, you nailheads! we are here to.....umm Coco sees her mother and hugs her. this was also a chance to talk to white. she walked past yellow and blue. White: What is this?! I feel... ridiculous. Yellow, Blue! She reaches out to them in desperation still with a flushed face. They gasp and avert their eyes in disgust. Yellow lowers her hand to look at her again. Yellow: She's off-color Selena approaches White Diamond from behind as she reasons with herself. White: This can't be happening! I can't have a flaw! I'm supposed to be flawless! If I'm not perfect, then... who am I?! If you're not Red, then... who are you?! Who -- Who is anyone?! Selena sighs. Selena: Look, I'm not Red diamond. My mom is. i just went on trial for her. I've been paying for her crimes. La Muerte walked up to them. Selena: Mom..... La Muerte: i got this. And i always wanted to say this, Ya know, if you just let everyone be whoever they are, maybe you could let yourself be whoever you are, too. White: But I'm not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to know better! I'm supposed to be better! I'm supposed to make everything better! La Muerte: You can! But first, you're going to have to leave your head. White Diamond considers this as we see the blushing Diamond mech and the chaos around it. A Gem Warship and several Roaming Eyes approach to investigate the abnormal scene. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Back Home: The Diamond Mech lands above the stage, making everyone cheer though Vitani looks up and drops her microphone. The mech bends down and lowers White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond and the riveras to the beach with its left hand. Lucia: Kids! Kids: abuela! abuelo! they run up to there grandparents and hug them. Selena and her family get on stage. afterwords, they learn how to fix the gems. White Diamond peers in at the corrupted Centipeetle Nephrites. The group is then seen at La Muerte's Fountain, where the Diamonds reluctantly step in with Selena and finally heal the corrupted gems. The bubbles took from The Burning Room pop and the gems, mostly uncorrupted, reform in the water. Selena and her mother get in the water. so do the diamonds. they talk about how "Red" used to make them laugh. In the aftermath of reuniting with very old friends and the Diamonds traveling back to Homeworld, Imelda and the twins join Selena. Selena plays her mother's guitar. Imelda: Room for three more? Selena: Always they sit down. Oscar: Whatcha playing? Selena: I had an idea. Well, a song idea -- but also an ideal idea. Oscar: Let's hear it. Selena: If you're evil and you're on the rise, You can count on All of us taking you down. 'Cause we're good and evil never beats us We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas. We are the riveras We'll always save the day. And if you think we can't We'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in Oscar, Felipo, and Imelda and Selena! the rest of the famila hears the song and joins in. La Muerte, Imelda, Xibalba, and the twins sing with Selena La Muerte and the twins: we will fight for the place where we're free! To live together and be in peace! the family hears the songs and joins. Goldie and Xibabla: we will fight in the name of your mother! And everything that she believes in! while Imelda sings, She pulls out her whip from her gem in her arm. Imelda: I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known! While selena sings, she pulls out her mother's sword and shield. Selena: I will fight for everything. And i can be whomever i want to be! All: The odds are against us, this won't be easy But we're not going to do it alone! We are the Rivera, We'll always save the day. And if you think we can't. We'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world. Believe in. Oscar, Felix, Imelda, and Selena! THE END!!!!